ABC OTP One-shot Stories Challenge
by InternetFreak
Summary: Just a fun challenge I thought of. Feel free to participate!
Welcome to the ABC OTP Story Challenge! By the time you have completed the challenge, your series of the challenge should have twenty-six chapters. If you have many ships you would like to do, and you can always re-do the challenge. You must do the challenge with _only one pairing._ No more, no less. However, you may incorporate a hint of a few other pairings. Here are the chapters and what you must write about in them.

Letter A; "Afraid". Person B of the pairing gets scared by something, and Person A is to calm them down. Fluff.

Letter B; "Books". Person A of the pairing is deeply immersed in a book, while Person B wants to cuddle, so must figure out a way to get Person A's attention. Fluff. I'm

Letter C; "Cold". We'll call them Person 1. It can be either Person A or Person B of the pairing. They get cold during a winter night and goes to the other for warmth. Fluff.

Letter D; "Dumb". Person B is harassed and called stupid. Depressed and convinced this is true, they start to self-harm. Person A finds out and reassures them. Angst with possible fluff at end.

Letter E; "Egos". Person A begins to have a higher reputation in comparison of those around them. Person B thinks they aren't good enough but a friend is there to help them. Person A realizes what is going on and quickly makes it up to Person B. Fluff, possible angst.

Letter F; "The F-Bomb". Person B gets really frustrated by something a curses angrily, and either their facial expression or the way they say it makes Person A laugh. Fluff.

Letter G; "Gone". Person A's best friend passes away, leaving them devastated and feeling alone. They push Person B away, not wanting to be hurt if they die. Person B thinks it's their fault and begins to self-harm. Others around the two notice the separation and ask, but they never reply or snap at the others to go away. Person A realizes what Person B does to theirself after they see it happening and feels absolutely horrible. They do their best to make it up to Person B. Angst and possible fluff at end.

Letter H; "Happy Birthday!". Person A's birthday is today! They forgot completely but Person B got them what is probably the best birthday present ever. Fluff.

Letter I; "Impossible? _I'm Possible_ ". Person B wants to do something but doesn't believe they can. Person A tells them they can and one time-skip later(which is optional) the two do it together. Fluff.

Letter J; "Joker". Person A is cracking stupid jokes and puns, and Person B has difficultly breathing due to their laughter. Lots and lots of fluff, possible sexual refrences.

Letter K; "Kites". Person A and B decide to fly kites, but Person A's fails and lands on their head, making Person B laugh. Fluff.

Letter L; "Love". Person A and B cuddle together while watching a comedy movie of author's choice. At the end of the movie, Person A kisses Person B on the lips. This may lead to sex, if the author wishes. Fluff, possible sex.

Letter M; "Miss You To Much". Person B went missing a month ago and Person A misses them greatly, developing depression. They plan to commit suicide and the day plan to follow through with it Person B shows up in tears and stops Person A. Angst, likely fluff.

Letter N; "No!". Person A is being annoying and Person B keeps telling them no, eventually shutting Person A up by kissing them. Fluff.

Letter O; "Oops". Person B accidentally breaks Person A's most prized possession and hides, but is reassured by Person A eventually. Fluff.(?)

Letter P; "Ppffft!". Person A gets immensely frustrated and Person B finds it hillarious. As Person A gets more and more frustrated, Person B finds it harder to hold in their laughter before finally calming Person A down with cuddles. Fluff.

Letter Q; "Quotable.". Person B starts making a list of funny quotes Person A says. Person A dislikes it a lot and tells them off, only to have two more quotes added to the list! Person A gets revenge by startling Person B. Cuddling ensues. Fluff.

OLetter R; "Ruffled". Person B's hair is soft, in Person A's opinion. They make a casual point to ruffle it very morning, annoying Person B. Person B gets payback. Fluff.

Letter S; "Slippery Ice". Person A and B go ice skating, and Persin A doesn't know how! Person B tries to teach them, but Person A keeps falling, making Person B giggle. Person A gets annoyed and trips Person B, and fluff ensues. Fluff.

Letter T; "Twilight". Person B, unable to sleep, goes outside and watches as the sun sets. Person A joins them and watches too, calling it Twilight. Person B jumps on them for it and tells them about the differences of dawn twilight and dusk twilight. Fluff. (I recommend you search up twilight differences for this one.)

Letter U; "U Is For You And Me..". Person A realizes that it's Valentines Day and leaves a little love note for Person B, along with a little gift. Person B tracks down Person A and cuddling ensues. Fluff.

Letter V; "Video Games". The more childish one of the pairing is playing video games. They invite the other to play too, and they're a bit hesitant but eventually cave in a join. Fluff.

Letter W; "Welcome Home". AU. Person 1(whichever is most likely to go into the army) comes back and is greeted almost instantly by Person B, who is in tears with joy of their lover not being harmed. Fluff.

Letter X; "Xylophone". Person A finds a old xylophone and is really confused by how to play it. Person B just so happens to know and helps them out. Fluff.

Letter Y; "You're My Wish". Person B remembers Person A's birthday, at the same time, Person A is feeling really down. After a day of cuddling and messing around, Person A - still down - sits outside and watches the stars, and in order to make them feel better Person B, who was also awake, cuddles with them. The two see a shooting star and make a wish. Fluff.

Letter Z; "Zipline". Person A and B decide to try a zipline! It goes through a scenery of Author's choice. Person B is scared at first, but with some encouragement from Person A, they're the first one to go. They freak out about half-way through and at the end Person A asks "On a scale of one to ten how broken up are we?" Person B gives them a death glare, though smiling, and says "Nine and a half." Person A responds as author sees fit. Fluff.


End file.
